Comfort of the Hearth
by blackjackgotjacked
Summary: I got tired of other pairs and decided to write a PercyxHestia story. Percy had his heart broken by Annabeth, and disappears for a while. A certain goddess was there for him. Are they willing to sacrifice everything to be together or will they crumble to the pressure? Are they willing to turn against their families and friends? Give it a chance, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort of the Hearth

**This took a lot longer than I thought it would. Well, this is my second fan fiction, even though I didn't finish my first one yet. I was looking around on fan fiction when I saw that there were practically no story with Hestia and Percy together so I decided to write my own. This story takes place after the Giant War. The break up part is a little bit on the cliché side, but the story itself isn't. If you feel neutral by the end of this chapter, give me three more chapters to change your mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, nor will I ever own PJO.**

**Percy PoV**

I ripped riptide out of the last hell hound. I started walking towards the little girl in the middle. She looks about six years old. Her long blond hair went all the way to her lower back. "Don't come any closer, get away from me." The little girls voice was probably hoarse from yelling earlier. I crouched down to her height.

"Hey, shhhh... I won't hurt you I promise."I coaxed. Her grey eyes bore into me in a way that brought some painful memories back. It feels like she was looking into my soul and saw all of me. I think I know who her godly parent, or should I say mother, is. I would recognize_ her_ siblings anywhere.

"Pinky promise?" She moved a little closer to me, but not much.

"Pinky promise. What's your name?" I tried to put on a smile, and I push my pinky towards her, and she hooked hers to mine. Then, she slowly scoots towards me.

"Emily." She said in a soft broken voice, that broke my heart. I finally get a close look at her and saw how hurt she was. Part of her arm was so torn that you could see her muscle tissues. Her clothes were ripped. "Do you trust me?" She shook her head 'no'. I chuckled and rephrased my question. "Do you want me to make the pain go away?" This time she nodded her head. "Give me your hand. I promise you won't regret it. This is going to pinch a little." I took out a bottle of sea water, not just any sea water. Sea water blessed by my father. I poured some of it onto her head. I then used my powers to spread the water throughout her whole body to heal her. At first, she was a little shocked. Then she reached up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you."

"Do you trust me now?" I smirked, and I was so sure of her answer.

"No." I almost fell on my butt and fainted when she said that, just almost.

"What? Why not?" I whined. I know what is a hero of Olympus doing whining. I guess it's worth it though, because Emily smiled a little.

"How can you trust someone whose name you don't even know?"

"Per... you can call me Samson." I almost slipped. I hope she doesn't notice. **(A/N: Look up the story of Samson, then you'll understand why I chose this name.)**

"And you question why I don't trust you. You won't even tell me your real name. How can you expect me to trust you?" She was a little angry, now. Wow, she does not think like a six year old.

"I'm sorry, my old identity just brings out too much pain. But, if you must know, my old name is Percy Jackson, but you can't tell anyone. Pinkie promise?"

"What if I don't promise and go around telling everyone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I'd let you leave if you don't promise?" I smirked at her shocked expression. "And it doesn't matter if you go around shouting that out.  
You have to tell the right people. Promise?" She huffed.

"Promise." We hooked our pinkies. "Now, you wanna tell me what's going on?" I looked at her confused. "Duh, the giant dogs and one eyed monsters." I told her about the whole thing, and she took it rather lightly. "I figured something like that." She reminds me so much of her that it brings back the pain again. It's been four whole years and I still can't forget her.

"Come on, I'll take you to camp."

Camp?"

"For kids like us. You'll be safe there."

"Will you also be there?"

"No." The scar was still fresh. I can't see her again. It just might be enough to break me.

"Why not?" I hesitated a little.

"I was... in love... with someone there, but that someone broke my heart."

"You shouldn't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. Please go, for me." She put on her puppy dog face and pouted. I was so close to giving in, then I shook my head. I have to make it up to her

"Hypocrite. Don't let one girl ruin it for you. Go to camp and have fun the people there are really nice. There are two other older kids that know about me. Their names are Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace." I hand her a bag of drachma. "Here take this. The kids at camp will tell you how to use this."

"Will you visit?"

"Not any time soon." She looked at me with such sadness and it broke my heartto see her like that. I looked down in shame. "It's getting dark, so why don't we go tomorrow?" I set up the tent and got Emily her favorite food. After we ate, I took her to bed.

I woke up, and my vision was still a little blurry. I saw a pair of grey eyes looking intently at me. "You drool." That was all she said. That was all she needed to say.

"Annabeth?" I asked quietly. No, it can't be. I felt so much pain in my chest. It felt like someone clothed a knife with greek fire and continuously stabbed me in the heart. Stab. Twist. Pull. Stab. Twist. Pull. Again and again. It hurts so bad. Then my vision was cleared up and I saw Emily.

"Annabeth. Is she the one?"

I sighed, "Yeah." There was a long pause. "Let's go, we need to get to camp."

**Emily PoV (A/N didn't expect that did you? Anyways, I can't write like a six year old so, yeah, sorry. Bare with me. This part is essential to the plot.)**

It was foolish of me to think I would finally have a family, to have someone to love, to have something permanent. Why would anyone want me? Everyone eventually ends up leaving me alone. Why? I put up a brave smile for Percy's sake. I can tell that even though he puts on a carefree facade, I know that he's hurt deeply. He smiles for my sake, but it never reaches his eyes. When I first looked into his eyes, I felt like I saw his soul, his life. He held so much pain in those sea green eyes of his.

**Percy PoV**

We were about four hundred feet from camp, when we were attacked by a group of over two hundred monsters. The monsters weren't the biggest problem. I had to protect Emily while fighting, that was the hard part. I knew sooner or later the monsters were going to get a lucky shot and strike her. She was just about to get stabbed, when I jumped in and took the knife for her. I was slowly losing it. I took the risk and turned to Emily, "Hurry, when I start fighting again, run for that tree. When you get passed it you will be safe." I turned and blocked the Cyclops just in time. I slashed its head off while Emily had tears falling from her cheeks now. "No, I won't leave you."

"You have to. Go, call for help. That is the only way for you to help me." I didn't wait for a response. I went into war mode. I started to fight with the last of my strength. I was able to finish off most of the monsters. Then, I couldn't take it anymore and fell on the floor. The dracaena was about to land the final blow when it turned to dust. The last thing I saw was Chiron and some campers running towards me.

**Two days later**

I opened my eyes. I tried to lift my head, but all I got was a lot of pain. I groaned from the pain. I heard someone yell, "Chiron, he's up!" It was blurry, but I saw those unique grey eyes, that I can never mistaken for anyone else's. _Annabeth _that was my only thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry for not updating. I thought I would be able to handle two stories at the same time, turns out I couldn't be more wrong. My life is crazy right now. And my laptop broke so I lost all my ideas for this story. If you're a writer and this has happened to you then you would understand. And since I got a mac I'm not used to it, and tell you what, macs suck balls. I can't even upload a file directly. And I'm kind of more focused on my other story. And I just got back from the doctors. I passed out from stress, lack of sleep and over-exhaustion, and technically I'm not supposed to be doing this right now. All these things have been preventing me from updating. Anyways please don't get mad if I screw up on some facts or if this chapter sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

* * *

**Percy's PoV**

I opened my eyes. I tried to lift my head, but all I got was a lot of pain. I groaned from the pain. I heard someone yell, "Chiron, he's up!" It was blurry, but I saw those unique grey eyes, that I can never mistaken for anyone else's. _Annabeth_ that was my only thought.

My brain told my body to get up, but my body was having none of it. Chiron, followed by a few campers ran next to me. Chiron had another camper help me sit up. I now can say that I am one of the few men on this earth that can say that he has experienced more physical pain than child birth multiple times. Chiron unwrapped the bandage and reapplied some kind of medicine on it, then wrapped it up. The moment the medicine touched my wound, I felt a thousand times better. Then, he fed me some ambrosia and nectar. If the knife truck two centimeters to the left, I would be a dead man right now.

"Chiron." I managed to utter out weakly. He heard me and leaned closer.

"Child, you need rest." He gently pushes me flat on my back.

"Chiron, Emily." He seemed confused at first, then he realizes who I was talking about.

"Percy, she is fine, you saved her." I can see that even though he was sad that I was hurt, he was proud of me. "You need rest. We can talk about this when you are well," he insisted.

**One day later**

I woke up feeling so much better. I was able to move, but I was still sore all over. I stumbled out and finally registered that I was at camp again. I walked toward the beach, because I knew it would help heal me and think more clearly. The moment I stepped into the water, I felt clarity and peace seep through me. This is the time when I finally realize that I really are at camp. The place full of memories both good and bad. Memories of my final minutes in this place that I once called home rushed towards me.

~~~Flashback~~~ (A/N: This is the very overused part of my plot.)

I was strolling down the beach, when I saw a figure that looked like Annabeth resting her head on another guy. But that can't be possible, she would never do this to me, would she? I tried to get as close as possible without getting caught.

"Annie, I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I feel like it. I can't watch him constantly kissing you and laughing with you. I don't want to hold back my feelings for you anymore."

"Eric, I know, I don't either. I feel like I owe it to Percy. He's been through hell for me, literally. I want to break up with him the right way. Just give me some more time."

"Annie, this is what you tell me every time I bring it up." The guy seemed to get frustrated and a little angry. "Annie, you have to make a decision and act upon it."

"I know, Eric. I know. I'll talk to him later. Then I'll finally be yours only." She told him in a sad voice. I was enraged by what I heard. I couldn't take it anymore and made my presence known.

"Is this the right way you were talking about? Annie." I said her nick name sluggishly slow and bitter. She never let me call her that, saying she doesn't like it, now I know the real reason why. The moment they heard my voice, they jumped apart.

"Percy. I-" she opened her mouth to make to try to make an excuse, but she knew that it was useless. "Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this. I am really sorry."

"No you're not. You're ripping my heart out, and sorry is all you have to say? That's pathetic. I can't believe you would throw away everything we've been through, the years of friendship and relationship, for that." I pointed at the guy next to her. They both looked at me with apology and, was that pity? I felt enraged that they felt pity towards me, I don't want their pity. I snapped and pulled out Riptide and charged at Eric. He was a relatively good swordsman, but not good enough. I was about to deliver the final fatal blow, when I felt a knife at my Achilles' spot.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I can't let you hurt him." I looked back and saw the only one I trusted enough with the information about where my Achille's spot is. The one that tied me to this mortal world. The one I've loved and remained faithful to. She had tears in her eyes, but those tears weren't for me. I turned and looked at Eric with a look of pure hatred. Then I put away riptide and ran back towards my cabin. She didn't come after me. I saw from the side of my eyes, that she had her arms around him and was kissing him. I ran into my cabin and packed enough things for my trip.

~~~End Flashback~~~

As soon as this memory faded, another came rushing in.

~~~Flashback~~~

I finished setting up my camp and started a fire. I was thinking about the things that happened a few days ago, when the fire brightens. I look closer and see the face of a beautiful woman in the fire. She walked straight out of the fire. Her hairs had the most beautiful shade of brown and little waves. Her eyes had something in it that I've never seen before. There was so much passion, sadness, and empathy. Power seemed to roll off of her. She was the one olympian that I respect above all others, including my father. "Lady Hestia."

**A/N: Pretty short chapter. The spacing might be weird I'm not sure, because like I said I have a mac. I had this for a while now, but I couldn't finish, because of summer school. No promises, but I will try to update the next chapter faster. I believe I will be done with it and post it within the next few weeks. For those of you who haven't read my other story, go check it out, you might like it. Please read and review. The more you guys review, he faster I will update. Like always, I accept all constructive criticism. You guys are welcome to make any suggestion, I might not use it, but I'll consider. **


End file.
